Little Halstead
by ladybug89
Summary: An Upstead one shot of Jay and Hailey on the day their son is born. Basically just a cute fluffy one shot


AN: Hi everyone welcome to another little fluffy Upstead one shot. I was overwhelmed by the hits the last one shot received and this idea came to me.

Jay Halstead normally hated hospitals but today he couldn't get back inside fast enough. He entered the elevator in Chicago Med and reached over to push the button for the 5th floor. The doors opened on the correct floor and Jay walked out with the to go tray from the coffee shop.

"Hey, sorry it took so long there was a line. But medium iced coffee with caramel and milk, also I got one of those chocolate chip cookies you like." He said entering the correct room.

"Jay you were gone for maybe fifteen minutes." Hailey said sitting in the hospital bed as she gladly took the coffee and cookie from him. Jay sat down in the chair and took a sip of his own coffee before placing it on the floor to look over in the bassinet. "But thank you for the snack run."

"I still can't believe he's finally here." Jay said looking down at his newborn son. Daniel Jay Halstead decided to finally grace the world with his presence at 4am the night before. Jay still couldn't believe he and Hailey had a healthy newborn son. "He's amazing. And so are you."

He leaned over and gave Hailey a kiss. "I seriously think the entire ED staff from downstairs has come up to see him." She said.

Jay laughed as he heard from the hallway "Yeah we would have been first but you know they have the advantage of being downstairs."

Adam, Kim, their daughter Ally, Kevin and Vanessa all walked into the room.

"Also apparently when you're not here on police business they are not crazy about non family being in the room." Vanessa said as she went over to hug Hailey.

"Yeah so if anyone asks I'm Jay's cousin." Kevin said with a dead serious look on his face.

"I could see it." Kim comments. "Also I'm Hailey's sister. Oh my goodness he looks just like Jay."

"Yep I did all the work and he comes out as his Daddy's little twin." Hailey said with a grin on her face. "He's even got Jay's green eyes."

"Can you say hi to Daniel, Ally?" Kim said holding up her three year old daughter so she could see in the bassinet. "Can you say hi to your new friend?"

"He's not my friend." Ally said. "He's my partner." Which earned chuckles from everyone in the room.

"Of course your three year old would understand what partner means." Vanessa joked.

"Ok then." Adam said. "Ally, you want to give Aunt Hailey the present you picked out for your partner?" He took his daughter from Kim and helped her hand the bag to Hailey.

Hailey opened the bag and pulled out the stuffed crocodile. "Aww why thank you so much Ally I'm sure Danny will love it."  
Jay looked at Adam confused. "I don't know Jay like I said she picked it out herself."

The group stayed for a little while before leaving the new parents alone with their son.

A few hours later Jay was holding Daniel when a familiar figure in the doorway.

"Sorry I couldn't make it with everyone earlier. I had to finish up some business with the state's attorneys office"

"No it's ok we get it. Sarge you want to hold him?" Jay said as he handed Daniel over to Voight.

"Well Hello little Halstead." Voight said and Daniel slowly opened one eye to look at him before quickly shutting it.

"So Sarge." Hailey looked at Jay with a smile and then continued. "How does it feel to hold your godson?"

"Oh I'm honored you two really I am."

Jay and Hailey had had this conversation when Hailey was about five months along. After everything Voight had done for them by letting them both stay in the unit when they announced they were together. Also seeing the way he doted on Ally the new parents had a pretty good idea that Danny would be another surrogate grandchild to him.

"We figured if there was anyone to watch out for Danny it would be you." Jay said. Voight stayed for a little while longer and then the new family was finally alone.

"You've been really popular today Danny." Hailey said taking her son back from Jay as he sat down next to her on the bed.

"Well look at him, how could everyone not want to see him? He's perfect."

"I still remember the look on your face when I told you I was pregnant. You were in shock." Hailey gazed up at her husband,

Jay laughed. "Well in my defense we had just wrapped up a huge case, I was dead exhausted. I ask you if there was anything special you wanted to do for our second anniversary and you answer 'I'm pregnant.'"

"I couldn't figure out the right moment to tell you."

"Well no matter how I found it, still tied for the best news ever."

"Tied?"

"When you said yes after I asked you to marry me."

Two days later Hailey and Danny were finally able to come home. While Hailey was taking a shower Jay brought Danny into the nursery he and Hailey had decorated over the last few months. Jay sat down in the rocking chair in the corner of the room with his son in his arms. "Hey Danny, so I'm not going to lie, there are going to be times where I'm going to have no idea what I'm doing. But I promise you, your mom and I are going to do everything we can to make sure you're safe, happy and feel loved." Jay choked up a little. "I swear to you. There is never going to be a time when you don't know how much I love you and I will always be your biggest supporter." Jay kissed his son on the forehead. "Come on let's go see what Mommy is doing."

AN: Thank you so much everyone for reading and also in case it wasn't completely clear Kim and Adam's daughter is named Ally after Al.


End file.
